1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bath additive composition, and more particularly to a bath additive composition which has a soothing perspiration suppressing effect. The present bath additive compositions leave a bather feeling refreshed and invigorated.
2. Related Art
To more thoroughly enjoy bathing, especially in the summer, bath additive compositions which suppress perspiration after bathing are often added to the bath water. These additives leave the bather feeling refreshed for a longer period of time after finishing bathing.
Conventionally, bath additive compositions containing a water-insoluble inorganic powder such as titanium oxide are used due to their ability to suppress perspiration after bathing and to provide a refreshing feeling to bathers. These bath additive compositions, however, have a number of drawbacks. Most notably, the inorganic powder contained in these compositions makes the bath water turbid. The inorganic powder also makes the bottom surface of the bathtub sandy.
It has been reported that a bath additive composition which contains a sodium carbonate as a base ingredient and which makes the pH of the bath water fall anywhere between 9 to 10.5 gives a refreshing feeling to the skin after bathing (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 145220/1988). However, the high pH of the bath water which contains such a bath additive composition is high enough to damage bathtub finishes, bath fixtures, heating devices, and even the skin of bathers. Because of the excessively high pH which these compositions impart to bath water, such compositions are not satisfactory in the practical use.
Meanwhile, it has long been known that natural hot spring water contains aluminum salts and provides certain refreshing effects. Therefore, a variety of bath additive compositions containing aluminum salts have been developed to duplicate the refreshing effects similar to those which are experienced in natural hot springs. Additionally, in order to have an inorganic aluminum salt remain dissolved in bath water without the salt precipitating from the bath water, it has been proposed to incorporate hydroxycarboxylic acid, oxalic acid or the like into the bath additive composition. (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 195321/1987 and 258806/1988).
Such conventional bath additive compositions, however, do not satisfactorily control the pH of the bath water, and therefore, they cannot successfully solve the conventional problems which include damage to bathtub finishes and bath fixtures, as well as damage to the skin of the bather.